The Story of Doom
by YouJustGotRapedInTheTooth
Summary: What happens when you insult a snobby princes cooking? The same thing that happens when all heck breaks loose! Read at the risk of your own sanity! And pretty please with duckies on top, review!


Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Super Smash Brothers characters, nor do we own Sailor Moon or DBZ. So leave us alone.  
  
A/N: Been busy. Haven't had time to write. C'mon people it's summer, and we have lives so we can't sit around and write   
  
stories all the time for those that don't! Just kidding. You people probably have a heck of a lot more of a life than we do.  
  
Anywho, this idea was forged in the fires of our hyperness, but don't expect any stuff like in the last humor stories(we know  
  
it breaks your hearts, lol.).  
  
The Story of Doom  
  
Well, it was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Peaceful and very quiet- minus Ganondorf and Roys snoring. Everyone else   
  
had gotten their asses out of bed and were sitting at the breakfast table. Marth had made breakfast today, and that mean't   
  
they all had a choice.  
  
They could eat the snobby princes cooking and suffer food poisoning for an eternity, or they could refuse and eat the steel  
  
of Falchion. Everyone much prefered the prior, and they ate the dangerous concoxion.  
  
Marth was merrily singing like a little girl and giving them all their food. " Enjoy!" He chirped and laid the plates infront  
  
of them. They were all shocked. Not only was Marth in a good mood this morning, but he had managed to hold twenty three   
  
plates and neatly place them all everywhere.   
  
And just when they had all thought the prince would be in a good mood for the day, Young Link decided to make a 'bleh' noise  
  
at the odd looking egg/jellybean thing.  
  
" Young Link..." Marth cocked an eyebrow at him, " Is there something wrong with your food?" His eyes were narrowing, and   
  
he was reaching for his weapon of mass destruction.  
  
" It smells funny." he made fake gagging noises at it. Everyone else giggled, and stifled their laughter.  
  
Marth's eyes suddenly flashed red and all hell broke lose. He reached in his pocket for his weapon. Everyone was hiding   
  
behind their chairs as Marth pulled out...  
  
A compact mirror?!  
  
" What the hell is that gonna do you moron?!" Falco burst into laughter at him, but the Altian wasn't smiling. He held up   
  
his hand, opened the mirror, and the the shiny blue nailpolish on his hands began to glow.  
  
" Wait a minute, Marth wears nail polish!?" Ness asked the booming voice that was telling the entire stupid story in the   
  
first place. Wait I am the voice. Then the voice boomed back that Ness was a bald banana, and he looked like a hairy ass   
  
elephant. He then left the table crying. Then they were all cut off by Marth's screeching voice.  
  
" MARTH TIARA MAGIC!" he pulled the tiara off his head and smoked half the table with it. He took out the smashers on that   
  
side of the table with the brutal force of his tiara. Then the music began to the tune of the Sailor Moon theme:  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight,  
  
Screwing Roy by daylight,  
  
Never running from a piece of ass,  
  
He is the one named Sailor Marth!  
  
He then smiled as the tiara returned towards him, but instead of landing neatly in his blue hair, it smoked him in the jaw   
  
and he fell over. Sailor Mars... err... I mean Marth was no more.  
  
" WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?! FINE THEN, I'M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE!" Roy announced loudly so half the world could   
  
hear.  
  
The remaining smashers had either run to their dorms, or were still there covering their ears. Roy was too loud, he ALWAYS  
  
had to scream.  
  
" For-a the love-a of-a pie-a..." Mario groaned. " Do you-a have-a to scream-a?!"  
  
" Yeah really man. You scream if you like, move your arm or something." Link whined.  
  
" Pi Pika Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Roy, but he was unaffected because he was too stupid to realise electrocution equals  
  
pain.  
  
" WELL, WHATEVER... BYEEEE!" Roy waved at them all, kicked a few tiaraed corpses out of the way and went out the door.  
  
Young Link was cowering behind his older self and Zelda, who were making out on a piece of bacon, then he looked up at   
  
Marth.  
  
" What are you looking at?" Marth was suddenly revived by the smell of Peach's hairspray.  
  
" I... Uh..." the child whimpered.  
  
" NO! I MUST DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" And aura surrounded Marth. " YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Then he went super-sayain.  
  
Well actually, he just grabbed a bottle of peroxide and dumped it on his head and started wailing on the kid, but that didn't  
  
matter because it still hurt like a bitch. Then Marth's sensitive ears picked up an important signal. HIS DAILY SOAP WAS ON!  
  
" TO THE MARTH MOBILE!" he ran like a son of a bitch to his magically appearing Lambourgini and hopped in. The car was blue,   
  
had street glow, and had his picture painted on the hood. He hit the gas, smashed through the wall of the kitchen and tore   
  
into the living room, one of the street glow lights flew off and exploded and burnt down a random rainforest that appeared,   
  
and a drunk bear showed up and told everyone to do drugs.  
  
Then Marth took out Zelda, Peach and Samus on the couch by plowing the sofa with his car. He smashed the Lambourgini to hell,  
  
but he didn't care. The whole house exploded, and wiped out all of the smashers, except Roy because he wasn't there, Marth  
  
because he's special, and the TV, because the aura of Marth's prissy specialness protected it.  
  
Then Roy came home, err well, Roy came "smoldering pile of ash, drunken bear, and random rainforest", and he and Marth ate   
  
the stale chips and cookies he had stolen. But the cops came an out them under lockdown for life.  
  
In the jailcell, Marth got really prissy and bitchy. Roy figured it was MPMS, or Man Premenstrual Syndrome, which was   
  
something solely invented for the snob.   
  
" MARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP!" he then transformed into Super Sailor Marth and blasted the wall of the prison out, realeasing  
  
the inmates and him and Roy. Then the whole of the world was destroyed by the criminals.   
  
" WELL WE HANDLED THAT NICELY." Roy boomed like usual.  
  
" Yes."   
  
" OH NO! IT'S A MONSTER FROM THE NEGA-MARTH! THEY MUST BE STOPPED!" Roy cried as a rubber ducky waddled along the sidewalk.   
  
" Transform, Sailor Scout!" the Senshi/Prince thing ordered the stupid red head. He handed him a compact mirror.  
  
" ROY PRISM POWER!" Roy then went through a magical transformation, and everything went all pink and bubbly. Then some pansy  
  
ass music blared in the backround with a whiny voice randomly spouting " OOO OOO SAILOR ROOOOOY" moronically. After all the   
  
ribbons had floated around and given Roy some clothes, he held up his hand at the duck. " ROY FLAME SNIPER!" he then shot an  
  
arrow made of fire at the duck. It melted but released a squeak so high pitched that both Marth and Roys balls blew up and   
  
they died.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah. We know, that was f#$%ed up. Ahh well, leave a review, even if it's a flame. Atleast then you'll give us a  
  
laugh. 


End file.
